


Belly

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Body Inflation, Giant Spiders, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence, Virtual Reality, binding, sex into bullet hole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Ребята не стоит читать этот фик. Вы молодые, шутливые, вам все легко. Это не то. Это не Чикатило и даже не архивы спецслужб. Сюда лучше не лезть. Серьезно, любой из вас будет жалеть. Лучше закройте фик и забудьте что тут писалось. Я вполне понимаю что данным сообщением вызову дополнительный интерес, но хочу сразу предостеречь пытливых - стоп. Остальные просто не найдут. ©Сборник драбблов с поехавшими/больноублюдочными/просто сквичными кинками.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Richard Perkins
Kudos: 4





	Belly

Маркус ввел трубку ещё глубже и обессиленно откинулся на мягкое покрывало. В руке он держал насос-«грушу», к которому шел другой конец трубки. Он слегка сжал мышцы ануса и прямой кишки, потом сделал это ещё раз, и еще… Он надавил на низ живота, сжимаясь теперь уже изо всех сил и застонал, почувствовав внутри плотный резиновый комок.

Член моментально встал.  
Маркус откинул голову на подушки, утопая в прохладной мягкости. Он воскрешал в памяти недавнее ощущение снова и снова, продолжая гладить живот и стараясь избегать члена, который на нем лежал.  
Когда даже ноги задрожали от предвкушения, он смилостивился над собой и сжал грушу, подавая воздух внутрь. Это было почти неощутимо, разочаровывающе, и он повторил движение, пока тело не начало чуть-чуть распирать. Маркус провел рукой по животу и теперь гораздо легче осязал инородное тело внутри. Он попытался сесть и тут же застонал: распирание вспыхнуло ярко, как молния, тело выгнулось, и он упал обратно.  
Маркус перевел дыхание и сжал грушу дрожащими пальцами еще несколько раз, затем посмотрел вниз, думая, что уже готов.  
— Ох, — вырвалось у него прежде всех мыслей.  
Его живот слегка набух и округлился.  
— Господи, — сказал он, вновь откидываясь на подушки.  
Маркус продолжил сжимать грушу, пока резиновый шар внутри тела не стал ощущаться совершенно отчетливо. Тогда он закрыл глаза и принялся медленно гладить свой живот, время от времени надавливая на кожу, отчего из горла вырывались стоны, больше похожие на всхлипы. В какой-то момент он случайно коснулся члена, подпиравшего живот снизу и вздрогнул, прошитый болезненным удовольствием.  
Он совсем забыл об этом…  
Маркус стиснул зубы и двинул бедрами так, чтобы ствол потерся о живот. Прикосновение вышло мимолетным и скорее болезненным.  
Слишком мало.  
Маркус нашарил дрожащими пальцами грушу и принялся сжимать её, пока не почувствовал легкую боль. Он нетерпеливо заскулил и двинул бедрами, живот лишь слегка сместился, скользнув по члену.  
Мало. Господи, как мало.  
Маркус слегка приподнялся на дрожащих руках, одновременно подаваясь тазом навстречу. Член проехался головкой вдоль пупка, и он всхлипнул, задирая голову. Живот, казалось, разрывало изнутри, давление на простату было невыносимым, но он продолжал двигать бедрами, постепенно наращивая темп, теряясь в хаотичных, болезненных соприкосновениях кожи с чувствительной плотью. В исступлении он не заметил, как почти полностью сел, и, широко раздвинув ноги, продолжал трахать собственный живот, низко постанывая на каждой фрикции.  
Наконец, Маркус задрожал, выгнулся и захрипел, падая на спину. Семя выливалось из члена толчками, стекало по стволу и телу, пачкая темные завитки волос в паху.

* * *

Маркус открутил клапан под грушей и стал меланхолично наблюдать за тем, как живот начал медленно опадать.  
В следующий раз он попробует походить с этой штукой внутри. Точно.  
Маркус представил, как будет гладить шарообразный живот через футболку и улыбнулся.


End file.
